Book 4 A new life after the war
by Scorpio96
Summary: Zutara/Taang/Sukko. The group faces some problems. Enjoy! Hey guys! I've made a new account AND redone this story!


Book 4. A new beginning.

**CHAPTER 1. AM I GOOD ENOUGH?**

Everything was back to the was it began, right? Over a hundred years ago, all of our people were at ease.

Now with the war over, and the avatar alive, everything should be normal, right? That is the case. But not personally.

"Hey guys! Aang and I are back from training!" Zuko called, walking in their newly referbished house. He hurried into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Hi! How was training?" Katara asked, while cooking dinner.

"It went really good. I think I'm finally getting the hang of firebending" Aang said, pleased.

"That's great Aang!" Katara said sweetly while stirring up some prune stew.

"Man am I HUNGRY!" Yelled Sokka, cutting in. "It's been a long day for lil' ol' Sokka over here. He needs some food!"

Suki sighed. She loves her boyfriend, but man he has an appetite! Suki just laughs to herself. _Man, a year after the war and Sokka hasn't proposed yet..._

"Hey Katara, I need help with something...Mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure! anything"

Suki walks Katara into her room and Suki sits on the bed, looking depressed. Katara sits down next to her.

"Something the matter?"

"Well..I don't know if Sokka still have feelings for me or not. I mean, you would think he would of proposed already.."

"Suki don't even think that. Sokka just..sometimes procrastinates. Who knows what he's planning next! He loves you. Never think like that."

"I hope you're right. Thank you, Katara." Suki smiled a fake smile. Still sad inside. As soon as Katara walked away, Suki's smile vanished. She still thought to herself, she wasn't good enough.

While everyone was sitting around in the kitchen, waiting for the stew to be ready, they had mini-chats with eachother.

"Hey Zuko, I need to talk to you...privately." Sokka said anxiously. Katara looked at him with concern.

"Yeah sure.." Said Zuko, not sure what was really happening. He was daydreaming..

Sokka pulled Zuko into his bedroom. And paces around the room, back and forth.

"Ok so you know how Suki and I are getting along really well..."

"Yeah"

"Well, I was thinking of asking for her hand in marriage. But I still have to finish making her betrothal necklace. I'm already halfway done! WANNA SEE?" Sokka was talking really fast. He was nervous.

"Sure." Sokka shows him the necklace. "Wow Sokka! You're doing a very good job at making it look pretty...when did you get skills for creativity?" Zuko grinned.

"Every since- HEY! Ugh nevermind. But I really like it. Do you think Suki will like it?"

"Of course, she loves you."

"Hey..does it feel like someone's watching us?"

"No not really"

"Oh..well I just sense it.."

As soon as the mysterious young girl heard that, she ran away from the door. Sokka and Zuko made their way back to the group in the kitchen just in time for dinner. Everyone was at the table, Katara, Suki, Aang, and Toph. _Phew that was a close one.. _She thought.

Sokka took a seat next to Suki, and Zuko sat next to Katara. _Man she looks so beautiful at night.. _Zuko shook out of that moment. _Why would I be thinking that? Stop it. I still like Mai...right?_

Sokka, Suki and Toph all decided to go shopping for a day. To get everything off their minds and clear their heads.

"Sokka look! A badgermonkey!" Toph said, excitedly.

"Where? I don't see it! HEY! Toph, do you always have the need to do that?" Asked Sokka, Embarrased.

"Hey now guys. I don't wanna ruin the fun, but play nice." Said Suki with a smile.

Sokka ran off to go look at a bag. Suki and Toph are stuck together.

"So...Suki...What's the matter?" Asks Toph.

"What do you mean? Nothing's the matter.." Suki tries to say, with a fake smile.

"Why would you lie to a girl who can sense lies? C'mon. Spill."

"Alright well, I don't know if Sokka is still happy with me.."

"Snoozles? Of course he's happy with you. I can feel his heart beat up faster and faster everytime he's near you."

"But, you know..you would think that he would have proposed already.."

"Well I wouldn't give up all hope. Hey Snoozles! Nice purse." Toph said as Sokka was coming up behind them, trying to change the subject.

"I will have you know that this is a MAN BAG." Sokka said angrily, hugging onto his "man bag".

"Aw hun, I think it's cute" Suki said with a wink.

After shopping, they decided to go back to their houses. They all live in 3 seperate houses, connected by a center courtyard filled with trees, bushes, flowers, ponds and liveliness. There's a barn type building that Appa sleeps in with Momo. Sokka and Suki live in one house together, Aang and Zuko live in another, and Katara and Toph live in the last one. There's also a field to practice bending in, or for sparring matches. It's a rocky terrain, with lakes, and lots of space for wind. Fire really doesn't need anything besides the sun.

Katara was sitting by one of the lakes in the sparring field, bending the water into little bubbles floating in the air. She was alarmed by Zuko approaching her.

"Hey Zuko." She said with a smile.

"Hey Katara. Anything wrong? You're usually not like this, all alone."

"No, just thinking I guess."

"Oh. Well can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." She smiled. _Maybe he's going to ask me to be with him._

"What would you do if Sokka and Suki got married?"

_Ugh he's such a tease. Playing hard to get, I see.. _"Well I would be very happy for them!" Katara said with a smile.

"Oh good." They sat in silence for a while.

Zuko took out a piece of bread and threw it to a turtleduck in the lake.

Even though the war has ended, Katara and Aang have still been practicing water bending. Aang wants to learn how to heal. For his lover, Toph.

(but right now they're only boyfriend/girlfriend). He wants her to be able to see. But who knows, maybe she wont even want it at all..

"Toph! I have great news!" Calls Aang.

"Yeah?" Says Toph, grouchily. Kicking her feet in the little pond.

"I have the ability to heal now. Katara's been teaching me down at the lake. So maybe if Katara and I heal together..maybe we can heal-"

"NO!" Yells Toph.

"But toph, I'm just trying to help-"

"I already told you! I like being blind! It makes me unique, and it makes me who I am. The blind bandit. I'm not the worlds greatest earth bender for nothing! No, Aang." Toph stomps

away in anger, going in a direction opposite from the two. But she doesn't seem to care where she's going.

Aang watches in total disbelief. Aang and Katara walk away in total silence after Toph dissapears from view. Right before they walk into the house, they start to speak.

"I thought maybe she would like being able to see.." Proclaims Katara.

"Oh well. Maybe she'll lighten up a bit." Aang's usually not one for being optimistic. They stopped talking and walked inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for reading :} Please R&R. It'd be appreciated. Should I continue? I really want to. But it's up to my readers :D**


End file.
